


Surprise

by DevilJesus



Category: Day6
Genre: Day6 - Freeform, Jaebri, Jaehyungparkian, M/M, PWP, im missing jaehyungparkian, this is just pure smut guys, too much jaepil makes me sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 00:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilJesus/pseuds/DevilJesus
Summary: Jae gets a pleasant surprise.





	Surprise

Jae woke with a start when he felt his blanket being pulled from his body, slow and deliberate, the warmth of his blanket cocoon replaced by the cool air of the room. There was a dip at the foot of his bed, and then he felt something; no, someone press against him.

More confused than alarmed, he opened his eyes and squinted into the darkness with blurred vision. In the dim light of the room, he could vaguely make out a person kneeling at the foot of his bed. He strained his eyes to identify the person, but all he could see was bare skin and dark hair. Too tired to be concerned, he lulled his head to the side without a care in the world, and that was when he noticed that the space beside him was empty, its previous occupant nowhere to be found.

He blinked slowly. He had a hunch as to who the person was now. His gaze went back to the person, who was slowly moving up his body, crawling over him on all fours like a predatory cat.

"Brian?" he asked, voice raspy from sleep. He blinked his eyes to clear his vision, and sure enough, the person was indeed Brian. He came face to face with Jae, his blood red hair falling over his face, obscuring it in shadow.

"Jae," Brian whispered to him, slow and husky, his warm breath ghosting over Jae’s lips, before caressing them with his own in a gentle kiss.

Jae’s eyes fluttered shut as he melted into the kiss, their lips emitting soft, wet sounds. A tongue swiped over his bottom lip in a plea for entrance, and Jae was only too willing to grant it. He parted his lips and sighed as Brian’s tongue entered his mouth, their tongues entwining in a slow, passionate kiss.

Before the kiss got too heavy though, much to Jae’s disappointment, Brian pulled away and began planting little kisses along his jawline, soft lips brushing over his skin as he once again whispered, "Jae."

"Brian?" Jae asked again, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"Jae," Brian repeated, still in that soft, deep, slow whisper.

Jae shivered as Brian’s lips moved down to his neck, kissing and sucking at the sensitive skin there, before moving down to his chest. He moaned, glad that he had decided to sleep topless, as Brian began to tease his nipples, swirling his tongue around the nubs before nipping gently with his teeth, leaving them wet and sensitive. 

Soft lips continued down to Jae’s stomach, tracing hot kisses as he went. And then — snap. Jae jumped at the sudden snap of his waistband, as Brian had tugged it with his teeth and released.  
"What are you doing?" he finally asked; something he probably should've done a while ago.

Brian didn't give him a verbal response. Instead, he nuzzled at his pyjama-clad crotch suggestively, prompting his cock to wake to full attention. Jae would've been mortified of his immediate reaction, but in his semi-conscious state, he couldn't care less. And besides, Jae wasn't going to pass up on Brian’s advances. That would be just rude.

Steady fingers curled around the waistband of his pyjamas and pulled. Jae lifted his hips obediently, allowing Brian to pull them down to his thighs. Hair brushed over his skin as soft lips caressed the area by the base of his erection, before moving to trace kisses and licks across his groin. 

His breath caught in his throat when a warm, wet tongue flicked the tip of his cock, which proceeded to torment him with barely there kitten licks along the shaft. Jae resisted the urge to whine; he needed that tongue to do more to his cock. He shifted his hips to get more of that mouth, but a pair of hands pinned them down, leaving him to growl in frustration.

Jae heard a small huff of laughter, to which he scowled, then wet heat suddenly surrounded his aching erection, causing him to throw his head back with a gasp. His IQ dropped a fraction as his cock was worked like a lollipop, the suction and sliding tongue driving him to writhe in pleasure.

"Mmm, yes, just like that," Jae practically purred. Brian hummed approvingly around the engorged flesh, the vibrations adding more stimulation to his pulsating hardness. "Oh, fuck."

As that mouth worked beautifully on his cock, Jae watched the bobbing head of his lover move enthusiastically along his length. Up, down, up, down; sucking and sliding, the tip of his nose just barely touching the pubic hairs at the base of his shaft. He gasped when his cock was promptly swallowed whole in one go and buried deep in a hot, constricting throat, and it took all of Jae’s might not to come right then. Brian took in a sharp intake of breath as he pulled off of him, leaving Jae to mourn the loss of that beautiful mouth, and Brian hummed, sounding quite proud of himself.

He moved to sit up, finally allowing Jae to get a good look at his very naked body. Jae bit his lip as he took in the sight of Brian’s lean and muscular form. His milky-white skin seemed to almost glow in the pale light, and his cock, hard and flushed, glistened with pre-come at the head. Then there was his face, half shadowed in darkness, his expression filled with desire, eyes hungry and his lips red from his earlier ministrations.

God, that was the sexiest thing Jae had ever seen.

Brian crawled up Jae’s body and straddled his hips. He moved above him, letting their erections slide together slowly. Jae moaned, thrusting his hips upward, trying as best he could to encourage Brian to move faster. Instead, Brian stilled, then he leaned down and nipped at his earlobe, his red hair lightly tickling Jae’s cheek.

"I'm going to ride you," he whispered hotly into Jae’s ear, and Jae’s cock twitched.

With a quick kiss to Jae’s lips, Brian sat back up and brought two of his fingers up to his mouth, sucking them in. Jae watched as Brian licked his fingers seductively, mouth opening a little to swirl his tongue around the digits, thoroughly coating them with saliva. Retracting his fingers, he lifted his hips and reached behind himself, soft moans issuing from his lips as he half twisted his torso for better reach. 

Jae couldn't see, but the motion of Brian’s muscles bunching told him that he was preparing himself. His cock throbbed with interest again. He skimmed his hands up Brian’s ribcage, tracing the lines of his bones with one hand, lifting it higher to rub the pad of his thumb over Brian’s pebbled nipple. Brian moaned and drew back his arm, seemingly prepped and ready.

He shifted above Jae’s body and knelt above his waiting erection. He reached down to grab the hard length, still a little slick from his earlier performance, and positioned himself, guiding the head to nudge his entrance. Slowly, he sank onto it. 

Jae screwed up his face as Brian’s tight heat enveloped him, restraining himself from thrusting upward. Little by little, he was eventually sheathed in Brian’s body, his balls nestled flush against Brian’s cheeks.

"God, you feel so good," Jae moaned, relishing in his lover's velvety tightness. Brian purred from the praise. He leaned back slightly and placed his hands on Jae’s thighs; then he began to rock slowly, gyrating his hips as he did. Needing to hold something, Jae reached out and gripped Brian’s narrow hips, one thumb stroking along the skin of his hipbone. 

After a while, Brian’s rolling hips gradually transitioned into a slow bounce, Brian didn’t stop the fast pace even as his thighs trembled softly. Brian’s cock bounced obscenely between them as he rode Jae with a lot of enthusiasm, all the while they produced lustful, breathy moans, accompanied with the slap of skin hitting skin.

It was so fucking intense.

Brian moved to wrap his hand around his cock, stroking it in time with his movements, his head dropping forward with a low groan. Jae let out a groan of his own when Brian ground down on him and started to circle his hips, resulting in Jae to whimper shamelessly as the pleasure intensified.

"Keep doing that," he panted. The visual stimulation of Brian grinding on top of him was just as intense. His lean, gyrating body, the developed abs shadowing over his taut stomach, the pale light on his milky, sweat-drenched skin, and his messy red hair over his flushed and contorted face. 

Brian looked as though he were a fallen angel, and Jae thought that was hot as fuck.

Brian leaned down and attacked Jae’s mouth, ravishing him in a hungry kiss as he continuously ground himself on Jae’s cock.

"Oh, fuck, BriBri," he whimpered. He was so close to bursting now.

"Jae," Brian panted over Jae’s lips, his breath hot and heavy, as his hand pumped feverishly at his cock.

He stiffened suddenly and gave a shuddering moan, his release spilling over his hand and onto Jae’s stomach. As Brian’s muscles clenched around him, Jae fell over the edge and cried out, his entire body convulsing as pleasure overtook him, his release spilling inside his beautiful boyfriend. 

While they rode out their orgasms, Brian brought his come-covered hand to Jae’s face, to which Jae took into his mouth without hesitation. He moaned as licked Brian’s fingers, tongue lapping and swirling, thoroughly licking his hand until it was immaculate.

Brian hummed approvingly, then he detached himself from Jae and collapsed onto the bed next to him with a heavy sigh. Jae stared dazedly at the ceiling while he and Brian lie panting in the quiet darkness, his finger absently tracing the mess on his stomach. After a while, Brian curled up to Jae’s side and rested his head atop his shoulder, sighing as he settled. Jae leaned his head onto Brian’s and sighed as well.

"Mine," Brian whispered, placing his hand over Jae’s heart. 

Jae smiled, understanding the implication, and whispered back, "Yours," as he placed his hand over Brian’s.

Brian hummed again, and Jae knew he was smiling.


End file.
